


A Holiday To Remember

by simone_rocks



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simone_rocks/pseuds/simone_rocks
Summary: Three best friends are backpacking around the world when they meet the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer. Rose has been a dedicated fan from the beginning, but Isabelle and Anna had no idea who they were meeting.Anna can't help but crush on the pretty blue eyed lead singer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! 
> 
> So I wrote this story for me and my friends just for fun. I never wrote anything before this so don't expect too much, but I hope you'll enjoy it :)

‘Oh my god GUYS’! Rose starts freaking out. ‘You see those guys over there? THAT’S 5SOS OHMYFUCKINGGOD’!!!! She starts hyperventilating and screeching. Isabelle and Anna follow her gaze to a table near the restaurant across from them. Four guys all wearing black skinny jeans sit there having a beer. 

It has been a wild ride for the girls these last couple of weeks. Backpacking is everything they said it would be and more. They went from job to job and slept in different motels every night. On the way they met so many people they lost count. After a while they got used to it all and just rolled with it. 

This was unexpected though. Rose has been a devoted fan of 5 Seconds of Summer for years. She tried to pass this on to Isabelle and Anna so many times but never succeeded. Those stubborn assholes. She knew that they would like it if they just gave it a chance. But now they were sitting there a couple of meters away from her and she lost all her calm.  
Isabelle quickly ran over to her and tried to help her breathe normally. Anna stood there for a second, not knowing what to do. She was so awkward, but could NOT let Rose miss this opportunity. ‘I’m going to try and talk to them and ask for an autograph or a picture, okay?’ The girls nodded furiously and Anna shook away her last shred of insecurity and stepped towards them feeling all confident. 

As she approached them, the curly haired one looked up first. Anna knew his name was Ashton and that he was the drummer. He was Rose’s sort of favourite. ‘Hi’, Anna began. ‘Is it okay if I ask you guys something or is this a bad time?’ They all stared at her and the cute one with the pouty lips smiled at her. ‘No it’s okay, go ahead.’ Ashton said gently, ‘Are you a fan?’ For a quick moment she was terrified to speak with these beautiful boys sitting in front of her. Rose had told her they were pretty but she always saw pictures when they were still really young so she had dismissed them. She looked back to her friends and saw that Rose was calmed down enough and they were now sitting on a bench nearby watching the whole thing. Well fuck, here it goes. 

‘Um, actually I don’t really know you, but my friend over there is a huge fan.’ She said pointing behind her. The blue haired guy with the Metallica shirt waved over to them and yelled ‘Come over here!’ enthusiastically. Rose's eyes went wide and sat frozen to the bench. Isabelle pulled her up and dragged her towards the table. While they were walking over Ashton stuck his hand out to Anna and said ‘I’m Ashton’. She took his hand and told him her name and added a ‘nice to meet you’. She learned that the cute pouty lipped one was named Calum, the guy with the Metallica shirt was Michael and the shy and quiet guy with the piercing blue eyes spoke for the first time and told her his name was Luke. Damn, he gave her chills. But in a good way. 

Anna tried to continue the conversation, but got lost in those eyes and instead only a high squeaking noise came out. Luckily, her friends joined her at that moment and the attention shifted to them.  
They greeted them and Rose just starting talking about how much she loved them and appreciated them. Isabelle and Anna looked at each other with their mouths open. She was laughing with them at something when Calum said ‘But wait, who are you?’ to Isabelle. 

A big smile appeared on her face as she introduced herself. Anna gave her a knowing look, because she could almost hear Isabelle think ‘He pretty!’. They smiled at each other and were enjoying their inside joke. Then Isabelle explained to Calum why only Rose knew who 5SOS were and was completely into telling the story. Rose could not stop talking and Ashton let out a giggle, because he thought it was kinda cute. She also asked a lot of questions and Ashton and Michael answered all of them. Luke was just sitting there listening to everything. 

Anna honestly hadn’t noticed how handsome Luke was before. Now all she could do was stare at him. She was completely lost in her thoughts, when Michael nudged her and asked ‘Hey, are you okay?’ Still kinda out of it she smiled and told him she was fine. Then her eyes went back to Luke. Shit. He caught her staring at him and grinned at her. Okay, she had to be cool right now. This wasn’t about her, but about Rose. She would never see them again after this so developing a crush would be a very very bad idea. She grinned back and focused on the rest. 

‘We were actually wondering if you could sign something for Rose or take a picture with us?’ Isabelle said. ‘Yeah, sure!’ they all agreed and Rose asked someone at another table if they could take the picture. Isabelle stood next to Calum and Michael. Rose squeezed herself between Michael and Ashton, and Anna ended up between Ashton and Luke. God they smelled nice. Rose had never been this happy and her friends loved that they could share this moment with her. After the picture the girls expected them to leave or ask to be left alone now. But they didn’t. Instead Calum asked ‘You guys sound so weird, where did you say you’re from?’ That question turned into a long conversation and ended in having a lot of drinks together. 

They were really nice guys and it was so much fun hanging out with them. The guys didn’t tell or ask them to leave and it looked like they were having a good time as well. Anna and Isabelle were glad they didn’t know who they were before, because they would have been an awkward and shy mess otherwise. Although the drinks they had, made sure they could act like themselves without all the restrictions they put on theirselves. 

It’s funny how Rose Isabelle and Anna are best friends but still have different tastes in so many things. For example in guys. It was obvious that Isabelle was into Calum and they all knew that Ashton was Rose her favourite. All good though, because Adam was the love of Rose her life. They had the kind of relationship that was so strong and sweet and made everyone jealous. In a positive way, of course.  
It was also pretty obvious that Anna was crushing on Luke. This was not the plan. Michael and Ashton were talking about all of the stuff they had to do. ‘I’m sorry guys’, Michael then said, ‘We would love to hang out some more but we have SO much stuff to do until the concert tonight’. 

Sad, but understanding the girls said ‘Oh sure, it was really fun! We had a great time.’ Isabelle added to that ‘Yeah, thanks for being so cool!’ Luke looked at his bandmates and then back at them. ‘Well the fun doesn’t have to end?’ He said as a sort of question. ‘We still have some free tickets left to give away, maybe you’d like to come see us tonight?’ The rest of the band nodded approvingly. Rose started freaking out again inside and tried her best to keep it all in. Later, all hell will break loose for Isabelle and Anna, she thought to herself. For the moment, she told the guys a very happy ‘YES’. Luke reached in the pockets of his jeans and took out the tickets. He gave them to Anna, who was standing the closest to him. ‘There’s also an afterparty at the Studio, the local club here.’ He told them. Calum added ‘Maybe we’ll see you there, yeah?’ and looked at Isabella when he said that. Luke just winked at Anna, who died a little inside. Ashton shook his head a little and stepped forward to hug Rose and the rest of the girls goodbye. 

Then they finally had to go and with that left the girls alone to their feelings and everything that just happened. ‘I can not believe that just happened’ Rose said, more to herself at the beginning. ‘No for real’, a little louder now, ‘How did that happen?! I didn’t even know they were playing tonight!’ They had a 5 minute long group hug after that and relived the entire day by talking about every little thing. ‘I knew it!’ Isabelle said. ‘You’ve got it bad girl, I can see it in your eyes.’ Anna sighed a big sigh. ‘Look who’s talking’ she spit back and stuck her tongue out.  
‘Guys, guys guys’, Rose put her left hand on Anna's face and her right hand on Isabelle’s face. She does that a lot. ‘I’m gonna fix this shit for you. Just wait until tonight.’


	2. Chapter 2

The girls arrived at their motel room and immediately started unpacking their things, claiming their beds and spots in the bathroom. Rose let herself fall face down on her mattress. She needed a fucking moment to process all this. After that she called her boyfriend Adam and talked to him for about an hour. 

Isabelle was too worked up to sit her ass down, so she kept walking around the room. Every object she found, she picked up and then put back down again. Several times she opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and just kept quiet. She looked over to Anna, who was making weird noises and organizing her entire backpack looking for something to wear tonight. Three hours and a little nap later the girls were showered, clothed and almost ready to go. Just finishing up their make-up and hair. 

Rose had her hair in a messy bun and looked amazing as always in her ripped skinny jeans and blue shirt. She just has this natural beauty and doesn’t even know it. So she needed to be reminded of that sometimes by her friends. Isabelle curled her hair and totally rocked the punk schoolgirl look. Her clothes hugged her figure nicely and she looked super hot. Anna wore a black lace dress and her long hair hung in a loose braid around her shoulder. Her green eyes popped because of the purple eye shadow she was wearing. They took as little as possible with them and left for the venue where the concert was. On the way there they talked about being a little nervous, but most of all excited. 

The moment they walked through the doors and into the hall all of their nerves were gone. They came here because they loved music and hanging out together. To have a good time and maybe party with some really cool people afterwards. It seemed silly to be so awkward because there was really no need. 

When they hung their jackets, Rose walked through the sea of people already there to get some good spots. They stood in the middle of the hall close to a bar on the right side. This was the third time Rose was going to see them live and everyone was surprised with how calm she was, including herself. ‘Maybe I’m just getting used to them’, she said a little unsure. 

After two drinks the lights went out and the supporting act began playing. They were pretty good and had some catchy songs. Isabelle tried to tell Anna something, but it was so loud it took several tries. ‘I feel bad we won’t be able to sing along to any of 5SOS’ songs. Well I know Amnesia but my knowledge pretty much ends there’ She laughed. Anna understood what she meant. They listened to a couple of songs back in the motel room, but there was no way she could sing along with any of them. She liked Beside You though and hoped they would play it. ‘I know what you mean’ she answered Isabelle, ‘We’ll just have to dance and scream along’. Now that will be a show. 

After one more song the lights went back on to get the supporting act’s stuff of stage. Isabelle couldn’t believe how many people there were. She went to a couple of festivals and a concert with Anna and Anna's brother, but she had never seen so many people in one room before. Rose hugged her and said ‘I’m so happy you guys are here with me, I love you Izzy’.

Anna then came back with their drinks and joined in on the love. Very soon the lights went out again and it was finally time for the boys to begin. Ashton was the first to come on stage. Everyone started screaming as he walked over to his drum kit and sat down. He took his drum sticks and held them up in the air. The crowd went nuts when the other three joined him, waving at everyone. Although they weren’t in the front rows, they could see them and everything perfectly. Rose had her phone ready to take a lot of pictures and videos. Isabelle took the phone from her and shouted ‘You just enjoy, I’ll do this’. They started playing one of their new songs called ‘Hey Everybody’. That was a perfect opener and all around them people were shouting and singing the words. Including Rose. 

They were so energetic on stage, Anna had no idea. It turns out that all of them are really good live. Michaels guitar solo’s were amazing and Calum made the fans feel like they were right there on stage with him. Ashton gave so much and got so into it, it was intense and the way Luke’s voice broke sometimes when he sang a song with 'H' in it made a lot of girls’ knees weak. 

It was hard to believe that these were the guys they spent their afternoon with. As relaxed, laid back and even shy as they were then, they were the total opposite right now. The concert went on for an hour and a half and they even came back for an encore. After their final bow they walked off stage and that was it. The girls were besides themselves with excitement and energy. Rose sounded like a sick giraffe for a couple of minutes, before her voice came back to her. She sang along with everything. Isabelle and Anna were enjoying this way too much and laughed at her. 

In no time half the hall was empty which made them check out their jackets and walk to the doors. ‘Soooo’, Isabelle started and they all knew what she was going to say. ‘Are we going to that club or what?   
Of course they did. It wasn’t as crowded as they thought it would be, which was a total relieve. ‘Time for another drink!’ Anna shouted. She didn’t know why but she felt like getting a little drunk. Not too much but just fun drunk, you know? 

It took a while to feel at ease in the club but soon enough they found a really big sofa to sit on in a corner. It was very comfy and not out in the open, which they appreciated.   
Then it got really crowded all of a sudden and they looked at the group of people curiously. It was obvious that the guys had arrived and were being followed by a lot of fans. It must really suck to have so little privacy. Anna could understand the fans too though. She’s a big fangirl herself so she knows how it feels. But crowding people is never the way to go. So they just stayed in their corner and kept to themselves. 

When Rose came back from the bathroom later Ashton spotted her and waved. She was too afraid to walk over to all those people so instead she smiled, waved back and walked over to her friends. But he wasn’t having that. He stood up and excused himself to the girl who was talking to him. Calum saw him moving away and shouted ‘Hey Ash! Where you going?’ 

‘To talk to those girls from today’ he simply responded and got on with it. He saw them on the sofa laughing and was eager to join them. So he asked them ‘Hi guys, mind if sit with you?’  
‘Of course not’ Isabelle said, pushed Anna to the left and moved over so that he could sit next to Rose. ‘You girls look lovely tonight’ he stated, always being a sweetheart to all women. ‘So what were you laughing about?’ he asked curiously. Rose started telling him in detail. 

At the bar Luke was looking around him. Where the hell was Ash? He went over to Calum who was still talking to a couple that came to see them. Calum just pointed in Ashton’s general direction and Luke followed his finger. He found him sitting with the three girls from earlier today. ‘Hi’ he said. The four of them looked up. ‘Is there a spot for me on the sofa too?’ Anna giggled and moved over so he could sit as well. ‘Sure!’ she said. He sat down and put his left arm on the arm rest and his right arm behind Anna on the back of the sofa. They were all really close together now. ‘Looks like Ash really likes your friend’ Luke said to Anna and Isabelle. They looked to their right and heard them talking about being away from home and their family and friends. 

‘Yeah well’, Anna said, ‘She’s amazing so I can’t blame him.’ She faced Luke and saw that his hair was a mess. He licked his lips and it looked like he was just as tipsy as she was. He didn’t answer her though, but kept looking at her with those blue eyes. She stared back because she didn’t know what to say and didn’t want to look away. ‘Okaaaaaay’, Isabelle said, ‘I really like all you guys, but it’s too crowded for me on this sofa’ and she sat on a chair nearby. They all laughed and understood but didn’t move after that. Ashton remained close to Rose and Anna was fine where she was. Then Calum and Michael joined them, followed by a couple of bodyguards. Their corner was sealed off now from other people, at least that’s what Michael asked them. 

‘Time to relaaaax’ he half screamed and took Isabella's spot on the sofa. Calum copied Isabella by taking a chair next to her. ‘Okay I have to ask’, he said, ‘did you have fun tonight?’ Rose assured him they were great and that it was the best night of her life. Isabella and Anna knew that she only talked this much if she was comfortable so that meant a lot. The alcohol probably helped too. ‘Everytime I see you live, you’re even better than the last time’ she told them. 

That pleased Calum a lot and he was instantly too energetic to sit down. ‘I’m gonna go and get some shots for us, ‘kay?’ Although it wasn’t a question because he was going to do that anyway. ‘I’ll go with you’, Isabella said, sitting down wasn’t her thing either at the moment. They went to the bar and left the rest sitting on that freaking sofa. 

‘Hey, what kind of music do you like?’ Michael asked Anna. They had told him that Isabella and Anna didn’t know their music, so he really wanted to know what they did listen to. Anna turned to him and smiled a big smile. She loved answering this question and started telling him enthusiastically. Avenged Sevenfold was the first band she named and to her surprise he knew them. So she made a weird happy noise and fangirled a little to Michael. She couldn’t help it. 

Calum and Isabella came back with a shitload of shots. ‘Do you even want to remember this day tomorrow?’ Ashton asked him mockingly but took a shot anyway. When they all had one they shouted ‘CHEERS’ and that was round one. After three rounds the group had divided in little groups. Rose and Ashton were still talking, Isabella was listening to Calum’s life story (She asked him and thought it was very interesting) and Anna and Michael were still fangirling about music. Luke listened to everyone and just smiled or laughed sometimes when he thought it was funny. 

‘My brothers were in a band with their best friends too’, Anna said, ‘I went to all of their gigs and was like their number one fan. Besides my mom of course.’ She laughed and threw her braid from her shoulder to her back. Luke felt a little ignored, looking at Anna's back and everybody talking to each other but not him. So when she flipped her hair back and being the baby that he was, he pulled on it to get her attention. She turned back around to him and looked at him with her pretty green eyes. ‘You know, if you wanted my attention you could have just asked’, she said. He smirked and shrugged, ‘Yeah I could have, but this was more fun’. 

‘Hey!’, Michael protested, ‘what about me?’ Anna laughed and hung her left arm around Luke and right arm around Michael. She got very cuddly when she was drunk. She didn’t think they'd mind though.   
Isabelle really needed to go to the bathroom but didn’t want to go alone. So she asked if Anna would come with her. Anna unwrapped herself from the boys and followed Isabelle.   
‘I’m having the time of my life’, Isabelle said. They hugged and talked some more about this day. Like they hadn’t done that enough already. ‘So it’s obvious I like Calum, but you’re into Luke right?’ Isabelle asked. ‘Definitely’, Anna answered, ‘that isn’t obvious too?’ she asked surprised. 

‘Well it looked like you were having fun with Michael too, I just wanted to be sure.’ Anna thought about that for a moment. ‘He’s really cool too, but I want him to be like my best friend, you know?  
Isabelle understood and asked with a grin ‘And Luke?’

‘Oh, whatever he wants to do or be is fine by me’. They laughed a dirty laugh and then went back to the others. Before the rest could hear them they made a deal. Anna would try to see if Calum liked Isabelle too and Isabelle would do the same with Luke. That’s just what girlfriends do for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna squeezed herself between Michael and Luke on the sofa. She looked over to Calum who seemed thrilled to talk to Isabelle again. Now it was his turn to hear her life story. She heard Luke hum so she turned to face him. He smirked at her. She had trouble being subtle and stared at his lips. All she thought about was how it would feel to pull on that lipring of his with her teeth. 

It was unbelievable but Rose and Ashton were still deep in conversation. It was kind of funny how much alike they were. They even had the same laugh sometimes. Then a Fall Out Boy song came on and Rose lost her shit. ‘Ooooooooh my god guys, this is our jam’, she pulled Anna and Isabelle with her to the dance floor. They did not do a sexy dance, but instead just went nuts. It totally fit them and was super fun to watch. All four of the boys sat on the sofa looking at them. Michael couldn’t sit still anymore and ran over to join the weirdness.

The song ended and immediately another rock song began. The bodyguards were still doing their job, nobody came near them. But that also meant that it was just the five of them dancing.   
Turns out it was rock hour. A few songs later Anna heard the familiar tone of Good Charlotte’s I Just Wanna Live. Now it was Luke’s turn to totally freak out. ‘THIS IS MY FAVOURITE BAND’ he screamed and hurried to the dance floor. He was smoking hot but damn, that boy is weird. Which made Anna like him even more. She knew all the words to this song so she started singing along. Luke could see her dance, sing along and even play with her hair. He felt very attracted to her right now. Should he make a move? Girls always thought he was such a ladies man and hit on everything with boobs, but he rarely did. He would talk to Mike about it first. After the song of course.

They passed each other an invisible microphone and sang the song like a duet. Rose pushed Anna away the second it ended and slapped her against her shoulder. ‘Hey!’ Anna said, ‘What was that for!?’ Rose used her Rose face where she had her eyebrows up and looked 200% done. ‘You know very well what it’s about!’ Then her done face turned into a seductive one. ‘You want to bang tall, blond and gorgeous over there’ and pointed to Luke. Anna laughed at the way she said it. She wasn’t wrong though. ‘Would that be bad?’ 

‘I will punch you if you have the chance and don’t do it’ Rose said completely serious. Okay, so now that she got permission… ‘But what if he doesn’t see me like that?’ she asked feeling very insecure. ‘Dude..’, Rose started, ‘open your eyes and go for it, he wants you too’. The girls hugged and Anna told her friend how proud she was of her. She handled everything so perfectly today. ‘Aaw, you sweet’ Rose said, ‘Now go get some’ and then she got bossy and pushed her back on the dance floor. 

Luke had noticed them leaving the dance floor and he went over to Michael who looked up at him. ‘Hey Mike, can I ask you something?’ he asked. ‘You want to know if you should go for it with Anna’, Michael answered matter-of-factly. ‘Yeah, actually. How do you know?’ Luke asked surprised. He wasn’t that obvious, was he? Of course not. He didn’t even know he was thinking about it until like 10 minutes ago. ‘Because I know you and you have this look on your face right now.’ Michael said. Fair enough, he thought to himself and made a face. ‘I still want to know what you think though’. Michael thought about it for a second and then said ‘I think you should do it’. Okay, that was all he needed to hear. Looking around he saw that she was talking to Calum and Isabelle. 

‘Isabelle is an amazing writer’ Anna bragged to Calum. ‘If you ever need someone to write a biography or whatever, you should totally call her.’ He laughed and looked at Isabelle. ‘That would be a little hard, since I don’t have your number.’ Damn Hood, that was smooth… Anna thought to herself. Isabelle gave him her number and felt pretty good about herself. She asked him about how it was to be interviewed by so many different people all the time and to Anna this was the perfect time to leave and let them talk. 

She went over to the bar and drunkenly asked the bartender if they took requests for the music. He laughed at her and said ‘Sure thing hon, what would you like to hear? You do know it’s rock hour, right?’ Smiling sweetly she asked for a really loud Metallica song. She loved it when people assumed she was too soft and innocent to listen to loud music. The guy put the song on for her and she walked back to the dance floor with both her arms raised in the air. Michael recognized it immediately and she saw him go ‘WHOOO’. Grinning at him she joined him and they started screaming along. 

Rose and Ashton heard those weirdo’s go crazy and turned around. It looked like so much fun. Anna totally went for it and Rose felt kind of proud. It didn’t even look crazy. They looked really cool. Ashton was having a great time. Maybe it sounded weird but these girls reminded him of home. Especially Rose. She even reminded him of himself. Down to earth, easy to talk to, but only if they wanted to and really funny. Oh, he thought he was hilarious. 

It seemed the rest of his band liked their company just as much as him. At the moment Luke, Calum and Isabelle were having a dance off to his right. They were doing all these moves that didn’t fit the song at all. If he were the judge, he’d say Calum was winning. It was all in the hips. On his left Michael and Anna were still doing their screaming and he quickly turned back to the girl in front of him. The song ended and Anna gave Michael a high five. They joined Isabelle and the guys who just had an intense dance competition. Turns out nobody won, because they all thought they were the best. Michael snorted and said he would totally kick their asses. So he asked for a rematch. Luke shook his head and walked over to him. ‘No man, that was enough dancing for me.’ He then looked at Anna. ‘Would you like to sit down and have a drink with me?’ he then asked. 

She blushed a little, nodded and said ‘Yeah, I’d like that’. With a smile he asked her what she wanted to drink. ‘Surprise me’, she told him. He bit his lip ring and then went to the bar. Since the rest was still on the dance floor, the entire sofa was empty. She sat down and enjoyed her view. These last couple of weeks had been insane. Rose, Isabelle and she had been through so much in such a short amount of time. It had made their bond even stronger. She loved these girls more than anything and seeing them this happy, made her happy too. Being completely themselves Isabelle stuck out her tongue at her and Rose wiggled her eyebrows. She returned both the gestures before Luke stood in front of her with their drinks. He had a beer for himself and a Pina Colada for her. 

When he sat down, he sat so close to her that she was sort of trapped between him and the arm rest of the sofa. Again he put his arm behind her and handed her the drink. She watched him take a sip of his beer and lick his lips afterwards. ‘Okay’ he said and came a little closer with his face to hers, ‘So you’ve told Michael your favourite bands and Calum your favourite movie… Are you gonna tell me one of your favourites too?’ She took a big gulp of her Pina Colada and looked him in the eyes. ‘What kind of favourite would you like to know?’ she asked and raised one eyebrow. He grinned. ‘Who’s your favourite in 5 Seconds Of Summer?’ She decided to tease him. After another sip she said ‘Oh that one is easy’. 

‘Is it now?’ He answered and now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. ‘Yeah’, she started to smirk, ‘It’s Michael’. He laughed a loud ‘HA!’ ‘Well then maybe you should sit here with him instead of me’ he said, returning the smirk. On an impulse she put her hand on his leg and said ‘I think you know I’m only teasing’. His leg was warm under her touch and she looked up to see if this was okay. Luke just stared at her and played with his piercing. With his teeth. She wished he would stop doing that. ‘So’, she cleared her throat, ‘Can I hear one of your favourites?’ 

He copied her question and asked ‘What kind of favourite would you like to know?’ She could feel his arm behind her, his body right next to hers and even his breath on her face. Her heart raced and she couldn’t stop looking at him. ‘What’s your favourite destination in the world?’ His eyes got big and he said ‘Pfew, I don’t know. I haven’t seen everything of the world yet. So I’d say, ask me that question again in a couple of years. I like being home though’. She nodded and said ‘Good answer’. 

His ‘I know right’ had a lot of attitude and was followed by him tugging at his lip once again. She was losing her mind. It was insane how attracted she was to him. ‘Please, stop that’, she said without thinking and she squeezed his leg a little. ‘Stop what?’ he asked confused. ‘Playing with that damn lip ring of yours’ she decided to just tell him. Now he was even more confused. ‘Why?’ he asked and it felt like he was staring in to her freaking soul. ‘Because it’s really hot and I can’t concentrate’. Both of his eyebrows shot up and his smirk was back in no time. ‘You think I’m hot?’ he asked her. That jerk, making her say it again. Well, there was no going back now and she didn’t want to either. ‘Yes I do’, she said and emptied her glass. He continued doing what he was doing before. ‘And you don’t want me doing this?’

She didn’t really know what she wanted at that moment and had all kinds of thoughts. Yet she still shook her head at his question and mumbled a ‘no’. He came even closer with his face to hers. ‘Make me stop then’ he said and she knew what he was doing. ‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?’ she asked him. ‘Hmmm’ he hummed. ‘You tease me, I tease you.’ 

For a moment all they did was look into each others eyes. When she couldn’t take it anymore she sighed and said ‘Fuck it’, before she closed the distance and crashed her lips into his. They tasted like beer and something sweet. He kissed back and cupped her face with his right hand. She felt his tongue lick at her lips and she opened her mouth. Her head was spinning and she pushed herself even closer to him. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled on it a little, causing him to groan. Her hand moved up his leg and she felt him tugging at her braid. 

They pulled apart and were both breathing heavily. Still touching, they just stayed like that for a minute. Then Luke smiled at her and said ‘Do you want to get out of here?’


	4. Chapter 4

With the dance off going on, Isabelle wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening on the sofa. Ashton and Rose had joined them and Calum offered to be the judge. She thought it was because he was afraid that he would lose against Michael. This time it was a lot less serious than the one with Luke and Calum earlier and even more fun. With her arm hooked in Rose’s they started spinning around. She looked at the judge everytime she could face him. He was beautiful. For a moment he stared back at her before something on his left caught his attention.

Calum was laughing at all of the people dancing in front of him right now. As the judge he should probably be a little more serious but they put no effort into this at all, so why should he? Ashton looked like a giant crab shuffling around and Michael was playing air guitar. The girls were very cutely spinning around together and he looked at them affectionately. That is until he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
Luke was making out with Anna and they were really going for it. Good for them, he thought to himself. When he looked back Isabelle her attention had shifted to the kissing scene as well. Her mouth hung open and she punched Rose in the arm. ‘Oh my god, she’s actually doing it!’ Isabelle said. Rose’s eyes grew wide and she started grinning. ‘That’s my girl’, she mumbled. After a while she saw them pull apart and quickly stopped staring when she saw them get up and walk over to the rest.

Anna went their direction and Luke went in the other direction to the guys. With a smile from ear to ear she stopped in front of them. They couldn’t help but smile back. ‘How was it’? Isabelle asked curiously. ‘It was great’ she answered, ‘He actually asked me to go to his hotel room’.

‘Seriously?’ Isabelle said and Rose answered ‘Holy shit’ at the same time. Anna laughed. ‘Yeah, that was kind of my reaction too. But then I said yes.’ They stopped laughing for a second. Rose said very seriously ‘You do know what’s going to happen then, right?’

‘Are you sure you want to do that?’ Isabelle asked a little worried. She knew Anna had always wanted to do something adventurous and maybe a little crazy like this, but actually doing it was a whole different story. She didn’t want her to get hurt and was just very protective of her. ‘I’m very sure’, Anna assured them. ‘Don’t worry. I have my phone with me. To be honest, he makes me feel really good and I’ll probably never see him again after tonight so I just want to make the most of it.’ Rose nodded. ‘I understand’, she said. ‘But still, be careful. I might be a fan but if he does anything you don’t want to do, you call me and I will kick his ass okay?’ They all laughed again. ‘I’ll do that’, Anna answered and then hugged the girls once more before they walked over to the guys together. 

‘Have fun man’ Calum said to Luke and clasped him on the shoulder. He grinned at his friend and told him thanks. When he saw Anna he put his hand on her lower back and asked ‘Are you ready to go?’ She nodded and said a quick goodbye to everyone. Before they passed the bodyguards she looked over her shoulder and grinned at Rose and Isabelle. Leaving the club was a little difficult because there were still fans who were crowding Luke. He stayed very nice but really wanted to leave so he excused himself and pushed through to the exit. Anna let herself be guided by his hand on her back. When they got outside she breathed in the fresh air. In front of them there were several taxi’s waiting to take people home. They got in one of them and Luke told the driver the address of his hotel. 

Now that they were alone, except for the driver, this tension was building between them. They could give each other their undivided attention and didn’t know what to do with that at first. She was staring and already undressing him with her eyes. She then giggled for no reason and before she knew what she was doing, her hand found her way back to his leg. He responded immediately by placing his hand on the nape of her neck and started playing with her hair. She was practically purring and closed her eyes. When she opened them again all she could see were his blue ones staring right back at her. That was all they did before they arrived at the hotel. 

Luke got out first and opened the door for her. What a gentleman. She took his hand and followed him inside. When they got inside the elevator he placed both of his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. From the moment they had left the club they hadn’t spoken to each other at all. He broke the silence by saying ‘I’m glad you said yes’. It came out rough and made her heart beat rapidly. ‘Me too’ she said, suddenly a bit nervous. The elevator stopped at the third floor and Luke left one hand on her waist as they walked to his room. 

He let her inside first and closed the door after him. Shrugging out of his leather jacket he saw her just standing there. She looked so good and he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to kiss her so bad. So that’s exactly what he was going to do. Very slowly he approached her. As if to make sure she could stop him if she wanted to. When he got close he took her shoulders and pushed her lightly against the wall. She was watching him intensely. The anticipation made her heart speed up even more. 

Finally he bent forward and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and parted her lips. When she felt his tongue a moan escaped her. They kissed until every part of her body was filled with excitement. When his hands moved over to her neck he suddenly stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. ‘Whoa are you okay? Your heart is beating really fast’.  
‘Yeah, I’m fine’, she answered a little breathless, ‘Just a little nervous I guess.’ Shit. She didn’t mean to say that. He smiled and said ‘Why? Am I that scary?’ The smirk he gave her made her glad she stood against the wall for support. ‘No, but this is kind of the first time I’ve gone home with a guy I barely know.’ She saw his smirk widen and added ‘Don’t judge me haha’. 

‘Oh no not at all. I’m glad you’re here.’ He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. ‘And if you feel uncomfortable or something just tell me okay? I only want to make you feel good tonight.’  
Ohmyfuckinggod, she thought to herself and felt a shiver go through her. Turned on by his words she wasn’t all that nervous anymore. She took his hands and put them on her waist. Feeling oddly brave at the moment she said ‘Then let’s get started on that’. She moved his face so that she had excess to his ear and licked and nipped on his earlobe. He moaned loudly and pulled her closer. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later that night she was covered in blankets and snuggled up against Luke’s naked chest. Anna found herself wondering how she had ended up here. When she thought this was the best day of her life, she wasn’t exaggerating. Humming contently she nestled her face in his neck. He was breathing deeply and his fingers moved in lazy circles on her back. Her skin was so soft. 

Then she got up and he asked ‘Where are you going?’ Wearing only her panties she felt a little exposed. Which was crazy because of what they had just done. ‘To the bathroom’ was her answer. With the door closed behind her she started to freak out a little. What now? Should she stay or go? She didn’t want to leave, but maybe it was over for him now and he wanted her to go. Crap.

His bed felt empty without her in it. Lying on his left side, he stared at the bathroom door until it opened. ‘Hey beautiful’ he said when he saw her coming back to bed. She smiled shyly at him and had her arms crossed over her chest. ‘Would you like a shirt to sleep in?’ he asked. He knew what she was doing, but he didn’t want her to feel insecure. At this point they were both pretty sober and everything felt more ‘real’, if that made sense. He could see she was surprised by this question.

She nodded her head and took the shirt he got out of his suitcase. ‘Thanks.’ When she put the shirt on he could feel her relax a little. ‘So, you don’t want me to leave?’  
‘Not really, no.’ He got back in bed, held open the covers for her and added with a smirk ‘I like to cuddle.’  
Anna couldn’t help but smile. How could he be so hot but so cute at the same time? She crawled over to him and slipped into the bed. ‘So do I’ she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the club Rose, Isabelle, Ashton, Calum and Michael stayed until the club closed. They were all wasted and tired, but didn’t want to leave. Also, they had exchanged phone numbers and even made plans for the next evening. The guys were here for two more weeks and apparently really liked hanging out with them. With a beginning headache already they all decided to do something a little more quiet tomorrow.  
When they got outside the fresh air only made Rose feel more dizzy. But It was fun, all of them making a lot of noise right now. The guys wouldn’t have them walk back to their motel alone and insisted on bringing them there. So there they were, Isabelle and Michael walking with her in the front and Ashton and Calum following.

‘I’m soooo tired’ Michael whined, ‘Don’t you wish your bed was right here in front of you?’ He wasn’t making much sense. ‘Yeah, I wish it was’, Isabelle yawned. Rose giggled and sang ‘I WISH I WAS, I WISH I WASSS… INSIDEEE YOU’ Ashton and Calum burst out laughing. She knew she was hilarious, but it was nice of them to confirm that. ‘You see what I did there?’ she started explaining. ‘I almost always say ‘inside you’ instead of beside you, because I have a dirty mind and it’s really funny like that. But also because you could be lying inside your bed haha.’ 

Her little rambles were the best thing ever. Isabelle wiped away a tear from laughing so hard. ‘You actually have a really nice singing voice, you know?’ Michael said to Rose. She put her hand on his face and said ‘Oh stop it you’. 

‘No I mean it’, he laughed, ‘Maybe you should be our fifth second of summer’. Isabelle took this moment to get involved in the conversation. ‘She plays guitar too.’ Ashton took it even further and said ‘We should just ditch Luke and make you our lead singer. You even have the blonde hair!’ 

Rose promised them a jam session sometime and they spent the rest of their walk home singing 5SOS songs. After saying their goodbyes, the girls closed the door and immediately got into their pajamas. ‘Can you believe it?’ Rose said crawling in bed. ‘We actually hung out with 5SOS the entire day and even made plans for tomorrow.’ Isabelle smiled and answered ‘Yeah we did, and god knows what Anna is doing right now’.  
Isabelle hadn’t even finished that sentence or her phone beeped letting her know she had a message. ‘Speak of the devil…’, she said looking at her phone, ‘I guess she’ll tell us tomorrow, she’s spending the night at Luke’s’. Rose wiggled her eyebrows at her. ‘Okay, now it’s definitely time to go to sleep. Goodnight Izzy.’  
‘Goodnight Rosie’, she answered and turned off the lights. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna woke up slowly that morning. Sighing contently she rolled over to her other side and when she felt another person there her eyes flew open. So it wasn’t a dream, she thought to herself. Looking up to Luke’s face she saw that he was still asleep. Grinning to herself like an idiot she tore herself away from him and walked over to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was messy and her make up a little smudged. Ah well, it’s just going to have to do. All she had with her were her room key, wallet and phone so there was nothing she could do. 

Going back out to the bedroom she couldn’t help but stare at him from a distance. ‘Good morning sunshine’ he said with a voice rough from sleep. He had one eye open when he lifted his head to look at her. ‘Are you coming back to bed?’ Feeling a little busted she stood there for a second before going back to his bed. She had expected to feel awkward in the morning, but that was not the case at all. There was just something about him that made her very relaxed at the moment. Or maybe she was just tired and that feeling would come later. 

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her lightly against him, making her the little spoon. Snuggling his head in her neck, he breathed deeply and she got shivers all over. They only grew stronger when he started tracing patterns all over her side with his fingertips. ‘Your heart is beating fast again’ he noticed, murmuring against her skin. ‘That’s because I like your touch’, she said. 

She could feel him smile and he began to touch even more of her. He stopped moving when his fingers were right below her breast. He swallowed before asking ‘May I?’ and instead of answering she just nodded. When he cupped it in his hand they both moaned. Rolling her body backwards against him she could feel his boner against her ass. After letting him touch her for a while she wanted to do something. She turned around and kissed him. Her hands going through his hair before she moved them down and pushed his shoulders onto the mattress. With a smirk she looked down his body and then back in his eyes. ‘Let me take care of that for you’, she said before disappearing underneath the covers leaving him looking shocked but pleased. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabelle was starting to get worried. It was one o’clock and they still hadn’t seen or heard from Anna. So when they heard a key at the front door she immediately jumped up and opened it. ‘THERE YOU ARE!’, Isabelle screamed and pulled her friend inside. ‘WHY DIDN’T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE’. ‘Yeah’, Rose joined in pointing her finger, ‘You’ve got a lot of explaining to do missy!’ Then her smile came back and she said ‘Tell us everything’. 

‘I’m sorry guys, my phone died and I couldn’t charge it. Forgive me?’ She asked with an apologetic smile. Isabelle threw herself at her and hugged her tightly. ‘It’s all good now, I just worry a lot’.  
She patted Isabelle's head and then moved to hug Rose as well, who was getting impatient. ‘So, tell us!’ Anna grinned when they both sat on the bed with a pillow on their lap waiting for her to tell the story. She told them pretty much everything but kept some of the details to herself. ‘It was so amazing and it’s too bad I’ll never see him again.’ She concluded. ‘But enough about me, how was the rest of your night?’

‘Uhm’, Rose started saying after she and Isabelle shared a look. ‘We’re seeing them again tonight. They invited us all over to their hotel room for a movie or games or whatever’.  
‘No way!’ Anna said with a smile. ‘That’s awesome!’. Wait a second. Oh no. But that means… Fuck. ‘With all of them?’ she asked in a small voice. ‘Well... yes’ Isabelle said. ‘Why?’  
‘I can’t face Luke tonight..’ Anna said horrified. ‘What? Why not?’ Rose asked confused. Isabelle added just as confused ‘I thought you’d be happy to see him again.’ 

Anna made a weird sound. ‘I am, but it’s going to be weird and awkward. Or at least I will be. Because that’s like 80% of my personality and I don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of him or the other guys. I just want to- ‘Okay stop’ Isabelle interrupted. ‘Why would it be weird?’

‘Because I just sucked his dick like two hours ago.’ Anna said shamelessly. Rose laughed her ass off and Isabelle facepalmed. ‘Maybe he doesn’t even want to see me again’. Isabelle had enough of this. ‘You’re coming with us and that’s that.’ she said. ‘You two had an amazing time together and I see no reason why you shouldn’t face him tonight. We’ll be right there with you.’  
‘When you say it like that.. I guess I could do that.’ Anna thought out loud. ‘But save me when it gets awkward, please.’ Rose laughed and said ‘I’ll do my best’. 

‘Ohmygod I made it all about myself, I’m sorry.’ Anna said. ‘Now I want to hear everything about your night okay?’ They filled her in on everything and got so excited when they were telling her. It was very cute to watch. ‘LOOK AT THIS COASTER’ Rose shouted. ‘They signed it for me and I’m going to cherish it forever and ever.’ So cute. 

When Isabelle’s phone beeped they all looked at each other. It was weird because back home it was the middle of the night and Rose and Anna didn’t send her anything. ‘OH MY GOD GUYS!’ Isabelle screeched when she looked at her screen. ‘It’s from Calum!’.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Girls,  
Yesterday was fun!   
How are you feeling? Still up for tonight?  
X Calum

Isabelle was grinning like an idiot. He texted her. He had fun yesterday and asked if they were still up for tonight. Eep. She had a dream about him last night in which he was singing a song for her. It was amazing. ‘Izzy?’ Rose snapped her fingers in front of her friends face. ‘Oh I’m sorry, I was someplace else’ she said. ‘So are we up for tonight?’ she asked enthusiastically. ‘HELL YEAH’ Rose said and Anna just looked with big eyes and a crazy smile on her face. ‘You’ll be fine!’ Isabelle said and sent Calum a text back saying they were in for it. It took him half a minute to reply. 

Sweet!  
We’re staying at the Hilton and we're hanging out in room 309.  
Around 7? Maybe order in some food?  
Xx 

‘Oh my goodness Oh my god’, Rose said. Isabelle answered his text while giggling at her phone. ‘Okay you guys are very cute’, Anna said, ‘But I have to mentally prepare now’. She walked over to the bathroom when Rose yelled: ‘And take a shower too while you’re at it, because you smell like sex.’ Fake offended she threw her dirty sock at Rose her face. After her shower she felt a lot more ready. When she walked in to their room Isabelle was dramatically lying on the floor making noises. Nothing new there. That was kind of their way of expressing their feelings. Rose sat on the bed watching tv. ‘Hopeless that one’ she said waving in Isabelle's direction. 

‘I don’t know what to wear and I want to look prettyyyyyy’ She whined from the floor. Anna related to that comment a lot and laughed ‘It was a lot easier when you didn’t know who they were, right?’   
Rose shook her head. ‘You’re both idjits. Just wear something comfortable. We’ll be sitting in their hotel room for hours. And you ARE pretty so shut up.’ Isabelle pouted and got up to search for something to wear. After changing into several outfits she settled on a sweet and colorful sundress. Tonight she wanted to show her sweet and cute side. ‘Can I borrow you mintgreen eye shadow?’ she asked Anna but was already using it anyway. That didn’t matter because Anna was going for smokey eyes with red lipstick. She was wearing her black off-the-shoulder top and a dark red skirt. 

Rose thought it would be funny to wear her 5SOS shirt. She put on her blue jeans and did her make up in no time. ‘Should we bring something?’  
‘Like what?’ Isabelle said. ‘Flowers maybe?’ Anna grinned. ‘No, I don’t know. We could buy something on the way there?’ They ended up buying them Kinder eggs. Thinking they were super funny they laughed about that until they were at the hotel. When the elevator doors closed Anna asked them ‘Do you think the guys know? About Luke and me?’ Isabelle thought about that and said truthfully ‘I don’t know. Maybe they didn’t talk about it.’ They stood in front of room 309 and heard sounds coming from inside. When Isabelle knocked on the door they were quiet for a second until the door opened. 

Ashton and Michael stood in the doorway. ‘Good evening’ Ashton said with a big smile. ‘Hey guys’ Rose beamed. Standing to the side they bowed and waved them inside. Those dorks. The girls walked past them laughing. Calum and Luke were playing a video game on the bed and were super concentrated on the screen. When they got closer they could see they had to fight each other. ‘AH! Take that Cal. You’re going down.’ Luke said while he was hopping up and down on the bed. ‘Oh don’t be so fucking cocky. We’ll see about that’ Calum spat back playfully. 

‘Please, sit.’ Ashton said and so they sat down on the couch facing the bed. ‘Would you like a drink?’ Accepting they all got a soda. Michael and Ashton sat on the chairs holding a beer in their hands. ‘Cool shirt. You have good taste.’ Michael said to Rose. ‘Oh this thing? It’s actually laundry day…’, she said teasingly. Then shouting from the bed grabbed their attention. Calum apparently won the round and rubbed it in Luke’s face before he turned his attention to the rest of the room. ‘Hey girls. Sorry, I got a little too much into it. How are you doing?’ 

Before they could answer his question Luke had turned around and said ‘Yeah sorry, Hi again.’ Anna was too chicken to look him in the eyes so she focused on her friends as they answered Calum’s question.   
‘We actually brought something for you guys’, Rose said. ‘Don’t expect too much though, it’s just something funny.’ She gave Isabelle and Anna an egg to give away and gave her two eggs to Ashton and Michael. Of course Isabelle gave Calum her egg and that meant that Anna had to give hers to Luke. They did this on purpose, she thought to herself. As she gave it, their hands touched and it felt like a shock ran through her body. On an impulse she looked up to his face and saw him looking at her with a hooded expression. 

‘These are amazing!’ Michael said, ‘I love them!’ Calum giggled when he opened his. ‘Thank you’ Ashton said when he ate half the egg in one bite. Luke read the label and saw that there were dinosaurs inside. ‘Ohh, I want a dinosaur!’ Happy with their eggs and the surprise they found inside the boys were fun to watch. 

Michael, in need of constant approval, asked them ‘So did you have fun last night?’ Rose and Isabelle made sure he knew how much fun they had. Ashton was watching them and asked ‘What about you, Anna? Did you have fun too?’ That dick. Look at his smug face right now, he totally knows. Okay that’s it. Not giving him the satisfaction of being awkward and not knowing what to answer she looked at him with a sweet smile. ‘Oh yeah I had a great night, thanks for asking.’

Not knowing if she went too far, she looked over to Luke who chocked a little on his drink. But he wasn’t mad, he actually laughed about it and so did the rest. Good. After saying it out loud and knowing everybody knew, she got a whole lot more relaxed. Kind of weird, but she decided to roll with it. Ashton had a satisfied smile on his face. ‘So what do you guys want to do? Watch a movie or maybe play some games? He asked them. 

They decided on a movie while they ordered in pizza. Halfway through Mean Girls the food finally came. The boys had been talking and laughing the whole time, until they had their first bite of pizza. Isabelle hadn’t heard them be this quiet. It gave her a nice opportunity to just stare at their handsome faces. Very happy with the food she ate until she couldn’t anymore. Looking to her right she saw her friends just as full and that was saying something. Usually if they didn’t feel at ease they would just stare at food and not dare to eat it. So they felt at ease and she was glad. 

The moment they were done eating the silence ended. Hearing Michael doing an impression of Regina was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. ‘This girl is the nastiest skank bitch I have ever met. Do not trust her. She is a fugly slut’. Saying the last part he pointed at Calum. Greatly offended he punched his friend in the arm. ‘I am NOT a slut!’ he said. Isabelle laughed at that and before she knew it she said ‘Yeah and you’re not fugly either’. Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?, she thought to herself. Everybody looked at her and Calum had a smirk on his face. ‘What?’, she said defensively, ‘So I think you’re pretty, so what? I’m an adult. Sort of. STOP LOOKING AT ME’. She buried her face in Anna’s neck and Calum thought it was the cutest thing. 

‘Don’t worry about it’, Michael said giggling. ‘We all think Calum is pretty.’ Rose nodded and added ‘It’s true.’ She was backing up her friend, because she really felt like she needed it.   
‘That’s enough guys’, Calum said with a blush. ‘Can we just focus on the end of the movie?’ After they all moved their attention back to the screen, Isabelle felt her phone vibrate. She got a message from Calum. It said: 

I think you’re pretty too. 

She could not stop staring at her sceen. Having the dumbest grin on her face she saw Anna looking at her with one raised eyebrow. As if she was saying ‘What up?’. Showing her the message, they both giggled.   
Anna could see Luke staring at her but when she looked back, he quickly turned around. Isabelle saw it too and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head and stared at the back of his head some more. Until it was her turn to look away when he caught her watching him. This went on for several minutes. Rose shook her head. Her friends were so cute when they liked someone. But also such incredible idjits.


	7. Chapter 7

The movie ended and they went straight into a round of 30 seconds. Teams were divided girls vs boys. All of them being extremely competitive it soon became a hilarious screaming match. ‘THAT DOESN’T COUNT. YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE THE ALPHABET TO GET AN ANSWER!’ Anna shouted over, blaming her brother and his girlfriend for acting this way. ‘OH, IT’S GOING TO BE LIKE THIS, HUH?’ Luke said with a playful grin on his perfect face. That grin reminded her of the previous night and for a moment she was too distracted to answer. ‘YOU’RE GODDAMN RIGHT’ Isabelle answered for her. Michael was a little startled by the fire in the girl’s voice. ‘You’re cuteness level just went down a notch. Or two.’ He said to her. ‘Hmm that’s okay, I like to be badass every now and then.’ She said with a confident look. 

‘OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?’ Ashton yelled at his team mates after them not getting ‘Madonna’ right. ‘SHUT IT, ASSTON’ Michael said. ‘IT’S NOT OUR FAULT YOU DIDN’T EXPLAIN IT RIGHT.   
People in the next rooms would have heard them scream and think there was a major argument going down. But luckily the adjoining rooms were Calum’s and Michael’s. Luke’s room being two doors to the right, they were probably safe from mad neighbours. Nobody was mad though, it was all good fun. These sort of games just bring out the hulk in people. 

When the guys won, the girls were sore losers. ‘But you had one extra!’ Rose said. Isabelle crossed her arms and refused to admit they lost. Anna just pouted and kept quiet. ‘After this intense and super fun game, what do you say we go for a walk or something?’ Ashton suggested. ‘I’d like to stretch my legs and get some fresh air.’ They all agreed that was a good idea and put on their shoes. 

Storming out of Ashton’s room, the hallway became crowded with all of them standing there. Calum led the way and the rest followed. When they rounded the corner Anna felt a hand pull her back. Luke stood in front of her with an incredible smirk on his face. ‘We’re going someplace else.’ He simply said. ‘That is if you want to’. 

Oh, he had no idea how much she wanted that. Feeling herself nod she saw his smirk grow. ‘Good’, was all he said before taking her hand again and led her down the hall. ‘But what about the others?’ She asked him as he pushed the button for the elevator. ‘I’m sure they’ll have fun without us too’. He didn’t let go of her hand when they got inside. She got this warm feeling inside and couldn’t keep the giggle in. Luke looked at her amused. ‘What’s so funny?’

‘Nothing’, she said vaguely and tried her best to keep a straight face. He laughed. ‘I don’t believe that for a second.’  
‘Not even for…. Five seconds?’ Thinking she was the most hilarious human being on the planet she was shaking with laughter. ‘I’m sorry, that was really funny in my head.’ He shook his head as if he couldn’t believe how bad that joke was, but she saw him smile. 

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. She shifted her attention from him to what was in front of her and her mouth fell open. They were on the roof and it looked out on a beautiful view of the city. ‘This is amazing!’ she screeched and took a closer look. He came to stand behind her. ‘I know’, he said. ‘Our first night in this hotel I came up here as well. I remember thinking the same thing.’ He smiled a cute smile. ‘But I didn’t just bring you up here for the view.’

‘Oh?’, she asked. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. So blinded by the view she had missed them completely. In front of her was a row of Jacuzzi’s. On the side of each one was a little cabinet with towels in them. ‘No way’, she whispered. He let go of her and walked towards the closest one. ‘Yes way!’ He said happily. ‘But, I don’t have my bikini’, she said and once again her heart raced. He grinned and took off his shirt. What did that mean? Next, he unbuckled his belt and kicked off his shoes. She was completely in trance watching him take off his clothes. Seeing him in just his boxers had her breathing hard. Thinking that was as far as he would go, she was proven wrong. ‘I don’t have my swim trunks either’ he shrugged before turning away from her and dropping his boxers, leaving him completely naked. He climbed in the jacuzzi and looked at her expectantly. ‘Your turn’. He said with an amusing smile. That bastard was enjoying this. 

Coming out of her trance she looked down at herself. Was she seriously going to do this? Seeing him stare at her in anticipation drove her nuts. Without overthinking it she stepped out of her pumps and pulled her skirt down. His expression didn’t change. After taking her shirt off, she was left in only her underwear. Luke’s arms laid on each side on the edge of the jacuzzi. Feeling really exposed, she said to him ‘You have to turn around.’ 

‘What? Why?’ He asked looking amused. It was nothing he hadn’t seen already. ‘I can’t do it if you’re staring at me like that, okay?’ She said in a small voice. Taking one more look he said ‘Okay, okay I’ll turn around’. When she was sure he wasn’t watching her anymore she took off her bra and panties and climbed in the jacuzzi on the other side of where he was sitting. Looking down at her body she couldn’t see anything but bubbles. She was kind of glad about that. ‘You can look now’ she said. 

He put his arms back to their former position and bit his lip as he saw the girl in front of him. ‘Why did you bring me here?’ She asked with a curious grin. ‘Because I wanted to have you for myself a little while. And the view up here is pretty.’ He said honestly and didn’t even mean just the view of the city. ‘And the jacuzzi?’ She giggled. ‘Well, that’s just an excuse to see you in less clothes. Why are you all the way over there anyway?’ He answered. She playfully shoved a little water in his face. ‘Because I don’t trust myself to be over there’ she pointed at him. He chuckled and wiped the water from his face. 

‘You know, I actually wasn’t sure if you were coming tonight.’ Luke said. ‘To be honest, neither did I. But only because I thought you might not want to see me again.’ She said. He frowned a little and then laughed. ‘I thought the same thing about you.’ Confused she didn’t know what to say for a moment. Then she found her words again. ‘Why wouldn’t I want to see you again?’ 

‘Because I’m famous and a ‘rockstar’’. His fingers airquoted the ‘rockstar’. ‘Besides, why think I wouldn’t want to see you again?’ he asked her. At that she smiled. ‘Because you’re famous and a rockstar.’ Luke ran one hand through his hair. ‘Well, I’m glad we cleared that up.’ 

Not knowing what came over her she moved over to the other side of the jacuzzi and straddled him. She put her hands on his chest and looked directly into his eyes. ‘Fuck..’ He mumbled as he pushed her hair on to her back and let his hands wonder down to the small of her back. ‘You know your heart is beating really fast.’, she whispered in his ear, using his own words against him. A breathy ‘huh’ came out and he said ‘Can you blame me?’ He was sitting completely still looking even hotter than usual with his hair all wet. ‘You know you can touch me if you want.’ She said as she hovered her lips over his but didn’t kiss him. She liked teasing him. Her hands moved from his chest to his hair. 

Looking into her lust filled eyes he couldn’t take it anymore. ‘Please kiss me’ He pleaded. She gently pushed her lips on his before placing small kisses on his bottom lip and piercing. Tugging it between her teeth she started playing with it. Before anything really happened she had him moaning beneath her. 

Very slowly he began to touch her. She felt even more soft in the water. He was trying to be gentle with her, but she was making it very difficult. Sucking on his lip first and then his earlobe had him on edge. That didn’t make her stop though and he didn’t want her to. When she finally kissed him, it was bliss. Feeling her tongue against his made him crack. He grabbed her waist and pushed her down on to him hard. She moaned at that which only made him less in control. His hands slid up to her breasts and he squeezed firmly before fondling them. Little moans came out of her mouth as he continued his action. 

They were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn’t hear the elevator doors open. ‘Oh my god you guys, are you fucking serious?’ Anna tensed up when she heard Ashton’s voice behind them. She threw herself off Luke and lowered herself in the jacuzzi completely with only her face being above the water. ‘We’ve been looking for you. You assholes just left us! But at least it’s clear as to why you did.’ Luckily he didn’t sound angry and instead stood there watching them with a goofy smirk on his face. Looking over at Luke she saw him with the same look on his face as his friend. ‘Sorry man’, Luke began, ‘I got a little distracted.’ He swam over to the side and grabbed a couple of towels. Standing up he bound one around his waist and gave the other one to Anna. Feeling completely embarrassed she didn’t get up yet and waited until Luke got out of the jacuzzi. He started getting dressed and gave her an apologetic look over his shoulder. 

Ashton coughed loudly. ‘Yeah, I’m just gonna uhm.. go. I don’t feel the need to see you naked. Neither of you.’ He started walking away but stopped before he got inside the elevator. ‘We’ll see you in a few, yeah?’ he asked without looking at them. Luke flashed a smile at Anna before shouting ‘Be there in 5!’ at his friend.

When they were alone again Anna let out a deep breath. Her face had turned red and the fact that this beautiful boy was watching her didn’t help at all. She was still very much naked. ‘Uhm’, she mumbled shyly. Luke smiled a cute smile. ‘Do you want me to turn around so you can get dressed?’ he asked. Her heart warmed when he said that. ‘Yes please’, she said in a small voice. Being the good guy he was, he turned around and even closed his eyes. Hearing her getting out of the jacuzzi filled his head with images of her. He smiled to himself. ‘You know, I really don’t get you.’ He said to her. She giggled and said ‘Why not?’  
‘I’ll explain it later when we’re alone again. We only have 5 minutes to get back, remember?’ He heard her laugh. ‘Must be a long story then.’ She said. ‘So we’re going to be alone again later?’

‘I hope so,’ he said more to himself then to Anna.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabelle was sitting in Ashton’s room with Calum on her left side of the couch and Rose on her right. Michael and Ashton were lying on the bed and they were all talking about some tv show she had never heard about. Not that she was paying attention because at the moment she was living inside her head. Just thinking. Why did she always get feelings so fast? And even worse, why didn’t she know how to act on them or deal with them? She wished Anna had gone with them on the walk. She needed to tell her because she knew Anna had the same problem. But thanks to Luke they went somewhere else. Not that she blamed him though. If only she had the balls to do something like that. 

‘Isabelle, are you still with us?’ Pulled back to reality she saw Calum waving his hand in front of her face. ‘Sorry, what?’ she said to him. ‘I asked if you girls wanted to go to a party with us tomorrow? It’s a friend’s birthday party and we were told we could bring someone so.. You think you can handle seeing us three nights in a row?’ 

‘Yeah sounds fun! I'm sure I can manage’, she answered and her eyes lit up. ‘If you’re okay with that too?’ she asked Rose who laughed. Calum looked at her in amusement. ‘Rose already said yes when you were living in your own world for a minute there.’ He meant that as a compliment. Isabelle was sort of mysterious and he felt the need to get to know her a little better. ‘Oh good’, she just answered and smiled.   
Hearing her best friend’s laugh outside the room turned her attention to the door. Luke and Anna walked in holding hands. It was adorable and it made her heart swell a little to see her friend like that. 

‘Well well’, Michael yelled at them. ‘Look who finally decided to join us again. You probably missed me a lot, didn’t you?’ Anna stuck out her tongue and said ‘It just wasn’t the same without you Michael.’ Luke added to that by saying ‘It was even better.’ 

‘Uhmm, Rude’ Rose said. Luke shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs, pulling Anna on his lap. ‘Nah man, you know I love you’ Luke said to Michael with a wink. That was enough for Rose. ‘MUKE IS REAL’ she exclaimed. Everybody looked at her. ‘Sorry’, she said but everybody knew she didn’t mean that apology at all. ‘So Anna’, Isabelle said, ‘We’re going to a party tomorrow!’ This time it wasn’t Isabelle who wasn’t paying attention. Thoughts of Luke softly kissing her in the elevator just now had Anna smiling like an idiot. She did hear her friend say something though so she voiced a ‘Hmmm?’ 

‘I said we’re going to a party tomorrow!’ Isabelle repeated. Anna noticed the fact that Isabelle said it like a statement, not a question. ‘Oh are we now?’ she asked amused and raised one eyebrow. ‘Yes we are, I decided for you.’ Isabelle said and grinned back. ‘Okay, sounds good.’ She answered. ‘Feels good’ Rose, Luke, Calum, Michael and Ashton said in unison. ‘Uuhm’, Isabelle said to Anna, ‘I think we missed something.’ Anna, looking very confused, nodded her head. The rest looked at them in disbelief. ‘Aw come on! I’ve told you this a hundred times.’ Rose said. Ashton took it upon himself to tell them what it meant. ‘It’s the name of our second album.’

‘Sounds Good Feels Good’ Michael said for extra effect. They probably should have known that, but to be fair they didn’t know that much about them yet. Anna shook her head as if to say I had no idea. ‘Aaw, you suck!’ Luke said playfully. Giggling she moved closer so she could whisper in his ear. Softly, so only he could hear she said ‘Be nice to me and maybe I will later.’ He almost choked on his drink and spilled some of it on his shirt. Meanwhile Rose sent Anna a text and tried to sign to her that she had to look at her phone. It took a while but she finally got it. 

You guys look so cute!!!! :D

A huge grin appeared on her face. She sent Rose something back and signaled the same thing as she did. When Rose read it her mouth fell open. 

Hihi thank you <3 Oh and I might be going home with him again tonight. He asked me if I wanted to when we were on the roof. :) 

That little fox. Isabelle read the text as well and wiggled her eyebrows at Anna who bit her lip in response. Calum saw that and looked from the one to the other. ‘What was that?’ he asked laughing. Rose answered ‘they’re a little gay sometimes. You get used to it.’ She didn’t even lie but could hardly tell Calum about the texts. So this would have to do. ‘Like Muke, but we don’t have a fancy shipname. Yet.’ Anna said winking at Isabelle. 

Michael spent the next 5 minutes thinking about the perfect shipname but all he could come up with was ‘Isanna’ and ‘Annabelle’. ‘You’re not meant for each other I guess.’ He concluded.   
It was getting pretty late and last night activities had left them all tired. ‘We should probably be going if we want to party tomorrow night’ Isabelle said and got off the couch. Rose got up as well and gave Ashton a big hug. ‘I’ll walk you guys out’ Luke said and him and Anna stood up too. Michael came over to give them goodnight hugs and Calum followed. 

Luke walked out last and closed the door behind him. He looked at Anna questioningly. She smiled and nodded her head. ‘See you guys tomorrow’ she said to her friends and gave them a hug. Rose hugged her back tightly. She couldn’t resist hugging Luke as well before she and Isabelle left them alone. 

‘Okay, so tell me why you don’t get me’ Anna said the second they were in his room alone. He laughed, closed the door and turned around to face her. ‘Eager, are we?’ He sat down on the bed with his back against the wall, stretching his long legs in front of him. She answered him ‘yes’ and went over to sit next to him. She was fiddling her fingers while looking at him expectantly. Luke covered her hands with his own so she would stop. ‘That’s part of why I don’t get you’, he said. 

Instead of answering him, she just looked at him confused. She had no idea what he meant by that. ‘Okay’, he started explaining, ‘One moment, you’re really shy and quiet and the next you’re completely confident and flirty. And it’s exciting because I don’t know which one I’m gonna get. Like now, you seem nervous playing with your hands and looking at me with those big eyes. But earlier tonight you had no problem making that comment about sucking me off.’ She blushed at that while he continued ‘That’s only one of many examples I have and I’ve only known you for 2 days. I don’t get it.’ He finished, shaking his head while smirking at her. 

He was right, obviously. Sometimes she was a shy and nervous wreck. ‘I don’t get it either’, she said with a small smile. ‘But the longer I know someone, the less nervous I get.’ Luke rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands. ‘You feel comfortable with me though, right?, he said, ‘I mean, I’m not doing anything you don’t want to, am I?’ He actually looked concerned for a second and Anna thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

‘I do feel comfortable with you. I just get nervous sometimes when I like someone. Oh and if you were to do anything I don’t want to, Rose already told me she would kick your ass’, she said. Luke laughed but said ‘Then I better be nice to you. I really don’t want that girl after me. I’d be terrified. And I would lose.’ She agreed and looked up in to his eyes. Smiling at him she thought about their moment on the roof earlier. He smiled back and for a moment neither of them said anything. Then he squeezed her hands and asked ‘So you like me, huh?’ Anna couldn’t help but be confused by his question. ‘I thought I made that pretty clear, actually’, she answered honestly. His smile turned in to a grin. ‘Maybe you could show me some more?’ She heard the challenge in his voice and grinned back. ‘Oh?’ she said while letting go of his hands and straddling him for the second time that evening. ‘And how do you suppose I do that?’ 

‘Hmm, I don’t know. You tell me’, he hummed and tugged at her hair. She smirked at his action. ‘You really like doing that, don’t you?’ He tugged again but this time a little harder then before. His grin grew before he said 'Yeah, for several reasons actually. You have nice long hair, I like teasing you and you get this look in your eyes when I tug at it. It's very sexy'. Anna licked her lips at that. She had no idea that she looked sexy when he played with her hair but she did really like it when he did it.

'Those are some good reasons' she said and at the same time guided his hands towards her waist. Staring directly into his piercing blue eyes she felt herself get nervous and turned on at the same time. She wanted to touch him all over. So she did. Putting her nerves aside, she put her hands through his still damp hair and trailed slowly down his chest holding his gaze the entire time. Luke sighed contently and let her take off his shirt. She remembered her comment earlier that night and playfully asked him 'So have you been nice to me this evening?' 

He knew where she was going with this and immediately got a lustful look in his eyes. With a smirk pretending to be innocent he answered 'Yes, I've been the nicest boy'. She noticed his hands had moved down from her waist to her ass.

Anna got even more turned on seeing him wanting this. She wanted to hear him say it and moved down his body so that her face hovered above his waist. Looking up to meet his eyes yet again, she asked 'Do you want me to make you feel good?' He swallowed and then nodded. She undid his pants but not satisfied enough said 'How much do you want it?'

When she slowly started rubbing his erection inside his pants he moaned and while looking at her he said 'Please.' Seeing him beg and look so vulnerable Anna decided to give him what he wanted.   
She took her time and went down on him slowly. His hands were in her hair the entire time. She could feel him squirm a little and knew he was about to come. Her looking up into his eyes sent him over the edge and his look when he came was pure bliss. 

Anna couldn't help but smile at him endearingly. He really was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. 'You are so beautiful' she blurted out. 

Luke smiled back at her and pulled her against him so that she was resting her head on his chest and his arms were around her. 'So are you' he said softly before kissing her forehead. They just laid there for a minute not saying anything. She was thinking about everything that happened the last couple of days. It was insane and totally unbelievable, yet it felt so good and comfortable. 

However, she didn't want to think about what would happen the next couple of days. Because she didn't know how it would go. She kept feeling like she was never going to see him again so instead wanted to make the most out of being together. Live in the here and now. Of course they had made plans for tomorrow but she still found it hard to think about being without him, even though they'd known each other for just two days. She had expected this thing between them to be like a one night stand, but he was so kind and soft and really didn't mind to see her again tonight. She was so confused. But this was typical Anna. Getting attached very easily and feeling so intensely all the time and with all her heart. It was one of the best and worst personality traits she had at the same time. 

'What are you thinking about?' Luke asked and made sure he could look her in the eye. She started stressing about what to answer, not wanting to sound desperate or clingy or something. 'Honestly?' she started saying, 'I'm trying to figure you out a little'. A little surprised he asked her 'Me? What are you trying to figure out?' There was a gentle but curious tone in his voice. She started talking before she actually figured out what she was going to say. 'Well don't laugh at me, but you seem so normal'. 

Of course he did laugh a little and wondered what she meant by that. She quickly said 'No I mean, you're like famous and everything, but you act just like a regular guy.' Saying that she knew that wasn't a much better explanation and it also wasn't really what she meant to say. He wasn't offended though. 'I am a regular guy' he stated and laughed again. Facepalming herself she tried it one more time 'I know, god I really suck at explaining things. I just feel really comfortable with you and I don't see you as a famous person, but just as Luke. And I mean that in a good way, please bare with me'. She was kind of frustrated because the words weren't really coming out the way she wanted them to. His look got a little more serious and she immediately thought she fucked up. What came next she wasn't expecting at all. He hugged her tightly and nuzzled his face in her neck. 

After a moment he said to her 'I'm glad you see me that way. Don't get me wrong, it's fun getting recognition about our music and having fans and everything, but there aren't that many people around anymore where I can just be Luke. Just be myself and actually being liked for just that.'He looked at her face and said 'You don't suck that bad at explaining btw'. That made her laugh and she said truthfully 'It just takes me a few tries and a while before the point actually comes across.' 

Lying down on his side next to her he said 'I think it's cute.' She copied his position facing him and looking into his eyes. She could do that all day. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and said 'Now I think it's time for me to make YOU feel good. What do you say?' Her smirk was answer enough.


End file.
